Metamorphosis: Seven Sins - Timeline and Dictionary
by Cottonmouth25
Summary: A timeline of the events leading up to the "Monster Hunter Destiny" trilogy and "Metamorphosis: Seven Sins". Also includes a dictionary of terms used in these stories. WARNING: beware of spoilers.


**Metamorphosis: Seven Sins – Timeline / Dictionary**

-.-.-.-.-.

 **Greetings, and many great hellos!**

 **This here is a timeline of events that happen, or are otherwise referenced, in my newest Monster Hunter story, "Metamorphosis: Seven Sins". Not only that, but I'm also including a dictionary of sorts for important terms that come up in the story.**

 **If you have any questions, don't hesitate to review or send me a PM. Also, please beware of spoilers. Use this guide at your own risk.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monster Hunter. Also, most of this is not canon to the series, with some exceptions.**

-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Timeline**_

 _All terms in_ _ **bold**_ _are of my own creation, and are thusly defined in the dictionary below._

10,000 years ago

Humans evolve and begin to spread around the **Great Continent** , taking up residence in the Moga region, the Minegarde region, the **Frontier** , the **Mysterious Beyond** , and the **Nameless** region.

7,000 years ago

The **Central World** is colonized.

The Tower, Ancient Spire, Sky Corridor, Schrade Kingdom, and a city in the **Nameless** region are built.

6,800 years ago

The civilization that built the Tower and Sky Corridor are driven to extinction by other races (Wyverians, humans, Troverians, etc).

Disaster strikes the city in the **Nameless** , causing its inhabitants to be driven out. The Everwood soon takes over the ruins.

The **Eye of Fatalis** is hidden in the Sky Corridor.

5,000 years ago

Relationships between humans and monsters begin to grow sour. As more cities are built, more monsters attack out of hunger or defense of their territory.

First recorded sighting of Dalamadur.

2,000 years ago

The **Seven Deadly Sins** are born.

All modern cities and towns established - Kokoto Village, Dundorma Town, etc.

1,950 years ago

The **Day of Destruction** takes place. After being consumed by their magical powers, the **Seven Deadly Sins** grow powerful enough to rise up against the **Great Continent**. The White Fatalis awakens from slumber and corners them at the Sanctuary on Heaven's Mount, then banishes them to Hell.

 **Moga City** becomes the Underwater Ruins due to the actions of one of the **Seven Deadly Sins**.

1,949 years ago

First recorded sighting of a Shagaru Magala. The monster flies to the Sanctuary and covers the mountain with the Frenzy. It is killed, and the Sanctuary is sealed up.

First recorded sighting of a Gogmazios. After stealing explosives and a Dragonator from Dundorma Town, the beast is discovered and driven into the Old Swamp, where it vanishes.

It is rumored that the Shagaru Magala and Gogmazios are related to the disappearance of the **Seven Deadly Sins**.

1,000 years ago

The **Human-Monster War** officially begins. The **Phobos Tribe** is wiped out by an army of monsters for their barbaric actions, resulting in the start of the war.

The **Age of Hunters** is born.

Dalamadur awakens, destroys Cathar Village, and goes back to sleep for another millennium.

Fatalis flattens Schrade Kingdom and takes it for herself.

An unknown disaster strikes a town in the **Mysterious Beyond** , turning it into the **Crumbling Ruin**.

50 years ago

Two of the **Seven Deadly Sins** break out of Hell temporarily, causing the destruction of Moga Village and Yukumo Village.

Moga Island becomes known as "Deserted Island".

40 years ago

 **Taka Docks** is born in the **Central World**.

A marauding Gobul is repelled by **Bronton Docks** and gains a hatred of his family. She becomes known as the **Vengeful Gobul**.

23 years ago

 **Tartu** , the lone surviving member of the **Phobos Tribe** , steals the **Eye of Fatalis** and uses it to attempt to conquer. The White Fatalis kills him and takes the **Eye of Fatalis** back to the Sky Corridor.

 **Taka** is married to **Relcia Pulchri**.

18 years ago

 **Phisto Docks** is born. Shortly after, **Taka** and **Relcia** go missing in the Moga region.

 **Taka's** name is lost, and becomes known only as the **Hero** that stopped the **Human-Monster War** in all regions except the **Frontier**.

10 years ago

Another Shagaru Magala appears in the Sanctuary and is slain. One of its Gore Magala offspring survives.

5 years ago

The **Human-Monster War** ends. The **Age of Hunters** becomes the **Age of Knowledge** , and researchers take the place of hunters.

The **Seven Deadly Sins** are unleashed back into the world.

Tectonic activity is recorded near **Cathar II** , believed to be the work of Dalamadur.

At some point, an expedition to the Sky Corridor is launched, using the Large Exploration Ship. Thanks to a Garuba Daora, the Large Exploration Ship is lost.

2 years ago

Loc Lac City is abandoned for some reason.

Present Day

Mysterious creatures resembling **human-monster hybrids** begin to appear all over the **Great Continent** and form a secret community in the ruins of Loc Lac City.

Gogmazios is sighted near Dundorma for the first time since the **Day of Destruction**. The non-aggressive encounter is believed by His Immenseness to be an ill omen.

 **Phisto** and his friend **Catry Bones** become associated with the Guild in the Great Frontier. **Phisto** discovers an invasive leviathan species (later confirmed as a Baruragaru).

Another search for the Sky Corridor begins.

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Dictionary**_

 _NOTE:_ _Canon terms are not defined._

 **Age of Hunters:** Title of the time period going from the beginning of the Human-Monster War to the end of it. Named after the "monster hunters" that were hired by Hunter's Guilds to slay monsters.

 **Age of Knowledge:** Title of the time period starting after the end of the Human-Monster War. With no need for hunters, the Hunter's Guilds dedicate their time to researching the monsters instead of slaying them.

 **Ancient Spire:** An old tower located deep in the Central World region. (No story significance.)

 **Bones, Catry:** Friend of Phisto Docks and a former hunter. Originally banished from Loc Lac City alongside Phisto, he now works as a Guild official in Mezeporta Square.

 **Cathar II:** A village built in the mountains to replace the original Cathar, which was destroyed by an elder dragon called Dalamadur at the beginning of the Human-Monster War.

 **Central World:** A region on the Great Continent. Called the "Central World" because it is bordered by the regions of Moga, Minegarde, and the Frontier. It is very sparsely populated.

 **Crumbling Ruin:** Formerly a city in the Mysterious Beyond region, until it was demolished by a powerful elder dragon. (No story significance.)

 **Day of Destruction:** Nickname for the incident that occurred 1,950 years ago. The Seven Deadly Sins rose up against the continent and caused enormous casualties with their magical powers. However, they were confronted by the Black, Crimson, and White Fatalises, who chased them into an enclosed area called the Sanctuary. Once both sides were weakened, the White Fatalis used the last of his waning power to banish the Sins to Hell, where they were punished for their evil.

 **Docks, Bronton:** Father of Taka Docks. Originally a monster hunter, but was critically injured by the Vengeful Gobul and had to retire. He then spent his time training rookie hunters before at last being killed by a wild Deviljho.

 **Docks, Phisto:** Son of Taka Docks. Alongside Catry Bones, he was a monster hunter in Loc Lac City before being banished. After years of wandering, he came to the Frontier region and accepted a job as a monster researcher.

 **Docks, Taka:** A mysterious individual born with odd shapeshifting powers, also known as the Hero. Born in the Central World region, he was in training to become a hunter, but turned around and befriended a wild Rathalos. After many adventures across the Great Continent, he and his Rathalos eventually stopped the Human-Monster War and brought peace to the Great Continent. Currently, he is reported as missing.

 **Eye of Fatalis:** A powerfully magical object held securely in the Sky Corridor. It was stolen by Tartu at one point during the Human-Monster War, but recovered and put back.

 **Frontier:** A region historically known for its vicious monsters. It was the last region to join the Age of Knowledge.

 **Great Continent:** The biggest landmass in the world. It is split into six separate regions.

 **Guild-Master:** Title given to the leader of a Hunter's Guild, usually a Wyverian. There are six current Guild-Masters.

 **Hero:** What Taka Docks is referred to as, ever since bringing the Human-Monster War to an end.

 **Human-Monster Hybrid:** Term describing the odd creatures that have started appearing all over the Great Continent in recent years. They were originally regular monsters before turning into humanoid creatures through unknown means.

 **Human-Monster War:** A harsh war that was started about 1000 years from the present day. It was caused by the Phobos Tribe, which slaughtered many monsters for religious and sporting purposes. When an army of monsters rose up to wipe them out, the war was declared. It marked the start of the Age of Hunters.

 **Hurricane Yukumo:** A powerful storm that appeared over Moga Island 5 years ago. It is confirmed to have been caused by the awakening of the Seven Deadly Sins.

 **Magic:** A largely unknown force of nature that can only be safely controlled by powerful elder dragons. If anything else attempts to learn and control magic, they will either be destroyed or corrupted.

 **Mezeporta:** The name of a city built after the destruction of Dondruma, near the end of the Human-Monster War. It was not called Dondruma II because the name was too similar to that of an existing city called Dundorma. (Not to be confused with Mezeporta Square.)

 **Minegarde:** A region of the Great Continent that was one of the first to be populated. It was named after Minegarde Town, its capital.

 **Moga:** A well-populated region on the Great Continent. It is bordered by the Mysterious Beyond, Central World, and Nameless regions. Its capital is Loc Lac City.

 **Moga City:** A civilization built on the coastline of Moga Island several thousand years ago. It was annihilated during the Day of Destruction, and rebuilt into a much smaller settlement called Moga Village.

 **Moga Island:** A large island located somewhere to the east of the Moga region. It used to be home to Moga City/Village and Yukumo Village, before they were destroyed in the Hurricane Yukumo event. Better known as "Deserted Island" in recent years.

 **Mysterious Beyond:** A region to the north of Moga. Little is known about it, hence its name. (No story significance.)

 **Nameless:** The most remote region on the Great Continent. It was discovered by other Hunter's Guilds fairly recently, and was referred to as "the Nameless region" due to how mysterious it was. Ironically, it has since been officially referred to as "the Nameless". It is home to a sub-region called the Everwood, where the ruins of an ancient civilization can be found. Its capital is Val Habar.

 **Phobos Tribe:** An ancient tribe that was wiped out for their barbaric actions. They killed so many monsters during their time of existence that an army of bird wyverns was called upon to slaughter them. This instigated the Human-Monster War.

 **Pulchri, Relcia:** Wife of Taka Docks. Currently, she is reported as missing.

 **Seven Deadly Sins:** A septet of evil sorcerers that first appeared 2000 years ago, then became powerful enough to rise up against the Great Continent. Their stated goal was to wipe out the human race and let monsters rule the world, and initiated the Day of Destruction to do so. They were stopped by the White Fatalis, but have returned to cause more trouble in the present. Their names are Ace, Avari, Luxi, Gulo, Invi, Ira, and Superbius.

 **Sub-region:** Term used to refer to the various habitats that are populated by monsters. Examples include the Jungle, Sandy Plains, Polar Sea, and Ancestral Steppe.

 **Tartu:** Formerly, the sole surviving descendent of the Phobos Tribe. At one point, he stole the Eye of Fatalis and attempted to use it to conquer the Great Continent, but was killed by the White Fatalis.

 **Vengeful Gobul:** A large Gobul whose current status is unknown. It first fought with Bronton Docks and was permanently blinded in one eye. It later appeared 15 years later to kill Bronton's son, Taka Docks, and lost its life instead. Shortly afterwards, it was revived through Tartu's use of the Eye of Fatalis, where it battled Taka again. It has not been seen since, but it is most likely still on the hunt for those of the Docks family.


End file.
